


Some things change, some things don't

by gnoust



Series: movie night [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Caught in the Act, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Pining Idiots, Top Zim (Invader Zim), dib is a blushy bastard, they are both idiots, trans dib, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnoust/pseuds/gnoust
Summary: It's been 10 years since Zim and Dib began fighting and Zim starts to notices some changes.And he doesn't like it.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: movie night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015915
Comments: 21
Kudos: 133





	Some things change, some things don't

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! thanks for stopping by to read this! a warning, this was not beta read and I wrote it in one day! so if you see mistakes, no you didn't :)  
> This is my first Zadr fic so please excuse any errors in characterization or speech patterns!

Zim started to notice something off about Dib.  
The change was slow but it was when they graduated high school that Zim really took notice.

Whenever they would fight Dib never stuck around anymore. Before, Dib would scream and yell and declare that Zim would never win! They would fight and then they would scream and yell some more. Once for upwards of an hour, only stopping because someone threatened to call in a noise complaint. 

That's how it always was! And that's how Zim always expected it to be. So why was it different? It wasn't fun when Dib would storm off in a huff without even bothering to listen to Zim’s brilliant victory speeches!  
Zim wouldn't have this.

That night Zim left his house at 3am. Slinking down the street he quickly reached the Membrane household. Using his Pak legs he ascended high enough to reach Dib’s window. Sneaking in was easy enough. He had done it countless times before.

Just as he was slinking in the window he saw Dib flinch and shift. Stopping dead in his tracks, Zim froze with half his body in the window. 

It was dark in the room but Zim could see perfectly. He watched Dib for further movement. He could see the humans face contort and grimace as his breath quickened. A dream? Zim watched curiously as Dib continued to stir.  
Zim moved closer, careful not to knock over one of Dib’s many nicknacks that were strewn all over his room. He got close enough to feel the warmth emanating off of Dib’s body

Dib let almost a breathy moan “Z-zim-” 

Thinking Dib was awake Zim stumbled back ready for a possible fight as he was sure Dib would shoot out of his bed and punch him in the face. But no such thing happens. He fidgets more, breath getting more ragged. But Dib stays asleep. After another minute Dib goes still. He’s rolled on his back, face red and breathy but still asleep.

He quietly places a jar on Dib's drawer. It was rather normal and filled with dark fluffy balls. Normal enough that it would blend in.

Looking back once to see that he was still motionless.  
Zim had no idea what he just saw but realizes it might have been something he shouldn't have seen. 

He sneaks out of Dib’s room with ease. Face slightly pink.

\--

Dib kicked down the door to the freaky house. He had received a message in the form of many many robotic bees chasing him around his room. They came bursting out of an extremely suspicious jar that was somehow left on his drawer.  
Clearly it was an “invitation” from Zim.

He made sure to get a running start to avoid any laser beams from the slowly decaying gnomes. To his surprise the door swung open with ease as his foot met its metal. “ZIM!” he yelled into the foyer. “Whatever you’re planning lets get this over with!” Dib didn't want to deal with Zim, he didn't want to look at Zim and he sure as hell didn't want to talk with him.  
Dib cautiously scanned the living room around him. But for the first time ever in Zim’s house it was quiet. No screeches from that insane little robot and the whirring of the house computer seemed eerily low. Dib didn't like this. He felt a chill down his spine. “Zim…?” But before he could do anything else Dib felt himself shoved from behind. He crashed into the large couch with so much force he felt the wind knocked out of him for a second. 

“What the hell!” He said as he started to try and get off the couch. He stopped dead cold when he felt a Pak leg poke his chest. It didn’t hurt, but there was enough pressure that it was a threat.  
Dib watched Zim lower himself from his position on the ceiling.  
“I wouldn't do that Dib-human. The second you touched that couch you triggered a bomb,” As Zim said this his smile grew wider as he watched Dib’s face contort with the realization. “The second you leave that seat it will explode until I THE GREAT ZIM ALLOW YOU TO LEAVE!”

“What’s your world ending plan this time Zim!” Less of a question. As much as Dib didn't want to believe that he's sitting on a bomb, he also knows well enough not to test it out. So he stays put. “What could you possibly get out of this one?!” 

Without a word Zim retracts the Pak legs, sits down on the opposite side of the couch from Dib and flicks on the Tv. 

Dib sits stunned for a few moments.  
“Wha-” but before Dib could get another word out,

“GIR INSISTED YOU WATCH THIS PROGRAM! HE WOULD NOT STOP YELLING AND CRYING UNTIL I MADE YOU COME OVER!” Zim yelled this at the top of his lungs. Face slightly flushed. It was a lie. But Dib didn't need to know that. What Zim does know, is that he NEEDS to know why the filthy human called his name in his sleep last night. 

Dib sat there quiet He’s heard Zim yelling for years now so it really wasn't new for the alien to scream nonsense at top volume. Glancing over he saw that Zim was staring straight at the Tv screen not looking at Dib, almost avoiding his gaze. 

They sat there in relative awkward silence for a few moments.  
Dib was uncomfortable, more than usual. He didn't want to be here sitting somewhat peacefully next to Zim. Not when he had that dream again. Why couldn't Zim have pulled this bullshit any other day? Dib felt his face grow hot as he remembered.  
"Puppies and kittens puppies and kittens puppies and kittens!!!" Dib screamed in his head as he tried to swat away the memory. It was endlessly embarrassing. 

There had been a good reason that Dib started to avoid Zim outside of the obvious necessary. It started in high school but he managed to wave them off as just dumb dreams, but as he grew older he really couldn't hide it. 

Dib found that the more time he spent away from the wretched green bug the less the dreams happened. Dib couldn't keep lying to himself about what he unfortunately felt about Zim.  
Why did it have to be him? His arch nemesis of all people! And of course he happened to be an alien. He was sure it was just a fleeting crush and would go away like all of his other crushes. 

Zim WAS the only person that actually paid him any attention. So Dib THOUGHT all it was was just a mix of sexual frustration and missed placed energy and anger. But as the years went on, it was pretty clear that wasn't the case. It was not just some passing fascination with Zim. Gaz has called him obsessed on more than one occasion. He’s still not sure if she knows the extent of his “obsession”. 

And having wet dreams didn't help.

Dib felt sick at the thought of Zim ever finding out. He would laugh at him and mock him. Zim would never let him live it down. The humility of falling for your enemy who doesn't have the capability to actually love him back.

As the word love zipped through Dib’s mind he slammed his hands into his face hoping to hide the fast growing red.

Zim watches Dib from the corner of his eye. He could tell he was frustrated. “Poor Dib-stink” the Irken mocked “You must be admitting defeat!”

“Shut up.” Dib said into the palms of his hands. 

“Hmmph” Zim replies in a satisfied huff looking back at the Tv. 

They sat in silence for 20 minutes. 

As the episode was coming to an end Dib was feeling bored. At least with the episode almost over Dib was sure it would satisfy Zim and he could tell Gir, wherever that little robot could be, that “Mary” had watched the show.

“Zim-” Dib said, sounding more annoyed than he had intentioned.

“PIZZA!!!” Zim shoots up from his place on the couch and rushes to the kitchen to the phone on the wall. Despite 10 years passing since they had met, Zim never really bothered to upgrade his house. “GIR WILL BE BACK SOON AND WILL WANT TO EAT IT” Zim says from the kitchen.

Silence for 10 seconds before Zim shouts again. ‘AND YOU WILL HAVE SOME TOO DIB-BEAST. TO BE ‘POLITE’”  
Dib could hear the air quotes in Zim’s voice as he says this.

Dib sat still on the couch a little stunned at the declaration. He lets out a big enough sigh that he hopes Zim hears. 

Zim pokes his head through the kitchen doorway making sure Dib is still on the couch. “You will eat pepperoni pizza.” This was definitely a demand. 

“Okay okay” Dib lets out a bit of a chuckle. “As long as you’re buying spaceboy” 

“This was ridiculous,” Dib found himself saying under his breath as he stared at the Tv as credits ran by. “This was a trick. Zim is gearing up for something!” He thought as he started to bite his nails tasting the black nail polish he had on. It was unpleasant but at least it was familiar. 

After another minute or 2 Zim returned to the couch. He seemed relaxed and he flicked through the channels. As the channel rapidly flipped, Dib noticed a rerun of his favourite Mysterious Mysteries episode fly by. 

“Wait wait go back!” Dib exclaims and he hops off the couch looking at Zim.

“EHH?” Zim gives Dib a cocked brow. 

“It's the best episode!” Dib beamed. “It has some of the best Mothman footage ever recorded! It’s a 60 minute special!” 

“Fine FINE!” Zim flips back just as the show's narrator finishes his intro speech on the terrors of Mothman.  
Dib sits back down content and eyes glued to the screen with a smile on his face. 

Zim watches Dib. He feels something clench in his chest.

-

Neither of them noticed the time until the doorbell rang for the 6th time. 

“THE HUMAN DELIVERY SERVICES” Zim screamed snapping Dib out of his Mothman filled haze. He runs over to retrieve the food.

Dib cracks his back to straighten his posture as Zim joins him back on the couch. “You better have tipped the guy.”

“Yes yes Zim is fully aware of that Urth custom.” Zim says as he opens a panel in the wall which creates a coffee table in front of the couch. He places the pizza down and throws a can of coke at Dib. 

“Wait, I didn't-” but Zim didn't let him finish.  
“There was a deal. They came with the pizza.” Zim says cracking his own can of a cream soda. He seemed to have an answer for everything. “Don't touch the root beer. That's for Gir.”

“Mmhm.” Dib opens his and takes a sip. How did Zim know he likes coke? Must have been just some coincidence. 

As they ate in silence neither of them realized that the Mothman episode had ended. Nothing but the quiet credits rolled as the pizza box sat empty on the coffee table. 

“ALRIGHT ZIM HAS HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR HUMAN FILTH SMELL IN MY HOUSE.” 

And with that Dib felt himself being dragged off the couch and pushed out the door. 

Dib stood in place for 30 seconds trying to process what just happened.  
Zim hadn’t called him to fight or to gloat about his new earth killing plan. He invited him over to eat pizza and to watch Tv?

This wasn’t a….this couldn't have been a… Dib couldn't even think the word without his face feeling like he stuck it in a bonfire. 

Dib stands on Zim’s porch for another minute before he hears the familiar click clack of the gnomes turning to face him.  
He takes off into a sprint before he even registers what he's doing.  
Dib can't tell if he's running away from the gnomes or from his feelings.

Probably both. 

As soon as he got home he threw off his shoes and stomped past Gaz who was in her usual spot in the living room. Seeing her sit there on the couch made him rethink the events of the night. Nothing even happened so why was Dib so painfully flustered? Stopping for a second before starting to climb the stairs to his room. He just wanted to sleep and hopefully NOT have another dream about Zim.

“So did you two finally kiss or what.” Gaz says as nonchalantly as a person would ask if it was going to rain that day or not.

“WH-WHAT what are you-” Dib started to sputter. “I have NO idea what you’re talking about. You’re disgusting!” 

Gaz’s gaze never left her game console but she still gave Dib an almost evil smirk. “Mmhm sure I’m the gross one.” 

“And what is THAT supposed to mean?!” 

“You're the one in love with an alien not me man.” 

Dib felt his stomach drop. But he didn't say anything. 

“Don’t worry it's not like I found that, I don't know, you have a diary or some bullshit saying you love him. It's just painfully obvious.” She looks up to see Dib’s face.  
“I think I knew before you did bro.” 

He opened his mouth. He wanted to tell her it wasn't true, that she was just reading into things. But he closed his mouth like an iron trapdoor and went to his room. 

Not bothering to change his clothes he curls into bed. 

The events of the night cycle through his head over and over again. He was almost certain there was not a bomb in the couch.  
He throws his hands over his eyes and allows himself to scream. “WHAT DOES IT MEAN!!!”

\--

“Movie night” started to become a semi regular thing for them. In between regular fights, Zim would more or less threaten (invite) Dib over. They would order pizza or any other take out they wanted. Of course making sure the place they ordered from was “clean” as Zim liked to put it. 

Gir would usually make an appearance but thankfully whenever they put on a show or movie he tended to zone out becoming completely immersed in whatever was on the screen. 

Dib really didn’t want to admit it, but he enjoyed these nights. As much as he hated Zim, being close to him in a more or less friendly manner really was nice. Didn’t help the fact that he had a crush on him. He constantly fought with himself over that fact. He wanted to have a good “date night” with his long time crush but he also needed to keep his guard up considering this also was the alien hellbent on destroying the earth. 

That night Dib brought over a movie. He was sure that Zim would hate it and that thought pleased him endlessly.  
As Dib walks up to the house he notices that the gnomes don't even bother to turn his way.  
“Did they break?” Dib thinks out loud as he walks to the door and knocks. 

The door flies open for Dib to see a little robot covered in what looks like nacho cheese sauce.  
“IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT’SSSSSSS MOOOVIIEEEE NIIIIIIIIGGHHHHHTTTT!!!!!!” the robot screams. 

“Mhmmm!” Dib says with a forced smile as he walks in and closes the door behind him. “Why don’t you uhh go get cleaned up little buddy”

Gir takes a second to process what Dib has just told him. “ but WHY.” 

“Because,” Dib has to think fast. “The movie won’t work if you aren't clean.” 

“WHAT OH NOOOO” Gir screams as he turns tail and runs further into the house. Dib hopes it's to the bathroom. 

Dib sat on the couch checking to see if he had any notifications. He didn't, but it wasn’t like that wasn't normal. There was a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. The table, which appeared the first night they did this, hadn't gone away. It seems to be a permanent fixture to the living room now.

It was another 5 minutes before Zim showed up. He was wearing his goggles so Dib has to assume he was in his lab. 

“Oh good Gir let you in.” Zim says as one of the house’s computer arms reached down to take the goggles from him. Dib wonders why he didn’t just leave them down in the lab.

“Uh, ya he was….he was covered in what I think was cheese sauce.” 

Zim’s face contorts at this. “Ya that seems about right.” 

Awkward silence wafts into the room. 

“So uhh,” Dib says as he rummaged through his backpack. “I have a movie that I think you’ll loooooooove” 

Not sensing the sarcasm in his voice Zim proudly says “HAH OF COURSE YOU DO. Since Zim is going to be the leader of this dirt ball you should be aware of all the ways of how to please me.” The words left Zim’s mouth before he could really understand the implications of his words. 

Dib laughs nervously. “Suuuuuuure dude.” cheeks slightly red at the phrasing Zim used.

“We will watch the movie as soon as Gir has cleansed himself with the cleansing chalk!” Zim exclaims. “Last time we started without him he cried for 3 days straight and Zim cannot deal with that again.”

“Fair enough man.” Dib twiddles his thumbs. “Did you want me to cover uh...dinner tonight? You got it the last few times.”

“OF COURSE YOU WILL STINKY” Zim yelled. Looking over to Dib who he can see he isn't too keen to be yelled at when he just offered to pay for what would probably be at LEAST $50 due to Gir’s eating habits. Zim lowered his voice to a normal volume. “It is your turn anyway.”  
Zim sat down opposite to Dib on the couch. This is how they always sat, with either a cushion or a robot between them. 

Gir finally came back to the living room surprisingly clean. Dib wasn't expecting him to actually have washed himself. He guesses the threat of no movie really got him motivated.

Dib gets up to put the movie into the dvd player. First time he did it it took him a few minutes to figure out how the damn thing worked since Zim technically made it himself. But at this point Dib had done it so many times it was a 10 second mission. 

As he made his way back to the couch he noticed Gir has taken his place.

“Hey Gir, buddy” Dib says in the most gingerly way possible. “Could you move to the middle? I was sitting there.”

The robot, who usually was a manic yelling crying mess just turned to Dib wide eyed as they flashed red. A clear threat.

“OOOOOkayyyyy.” Dib says in shock as he takes a throw pillow off the far corner chair (too far to watch the movie comfortably from) and sits on the floor between Zim and Gir. 

It wasn't the worst on the floor, he did it all the time at home. Dib just felt a little awkward with Zim looming over him on the couch. 

They did their usual and ended up ordering Chinese. Gir was thankfully pretty quiet and only had occasional loud laughing outbursts despite the scenes very much not being funny. 

As the movie went on Dib felt himself getting sleepy. He remembers that he had not slept much in the past week and before he knew it his eyes felt heavy.  
His head hit something solid. It wasn't the couch, but Dib was too sleepy to move. 

Dib’s eyes fluttered open as he felt hands brush through his hair. It was extremely gentle like the hand was just brushing over him barely touching him at all. It felt nice and Dib drifted off again. 

Dib woke again to the feeling of being lifted and placed on the couch. But he kept his eyes shut. If it was Zim picking him up he was almost certain he would have been dropped or hit if Zim discovered him to be awake.

He felt the hand return to his head. The brushes were bolder now. He felt a clawed hand remove his glasses and brush the hair from his face. Zim felt extremely close to him as he felt his breath. 

Zim let out a half hearted sigh as he backed away placing Dib’s discarded jacket over top of Dib like a blanket. “What am I doing.” he said in a hushed voice. 

What WAS he doing was all Dib could think of. Why was he being so nice and caring? The Zim from 6 months ago would have kicked him rudely awake before practically throwing him out the door.

Dib couldn't help feeling giddy. It wasn't like anything would ever happen. But the thought of maybe, just maybe he could get closer to Zim that didn’t involve fist fights or trying to strangle the other to death. But he also doesn't want to get hopeful. It’s best to leave things the way they are. Dib is fully aware Zim isn't a fan of change. 

When Dib wakes up for the final time he can hear yelling from the kitchen. He looks and sees that it’s morning. Gir seems to have put some sort of experiment in the oven and sounds like Zim might need a new one. 

Oh he does NOT want to be a part of this. He quietly slips on his shoes. A part of Dib wants to stay. He can feel his heart physically hurt at the thought of domestic activities. Making breakfast together? Washing up as a team? Maybe a kiss exchange here or there?  
That is something couples do. And it certainly wasn't something Zim and him could ever do together. 

He left the house without a word. He thinks it might be best to not have these movie nights anymore. 

\--

Zim hadn’t seen Dib in upwards of 4 weeks at this point. And he was fed up.  
Dib had denied all invites (threats) for another movie night. What went wrong? Just when Zim thought Dib was going to go back to normal and pay attention to him again. He does this! 

Before he knew it, Zim found himself in front of the Membrane house. Not bothering to knock, because why would he, Zim waltz’s right in. 

“DIB!!!” Zim shouts into the house. “I DEMAND YOU STOP BEING A COWARD AND FACE ME!” 

With no response Zim walks further in. He takes notice to Gaz sitting on the couch. It’s like she never left that spot. 

“You boyfriend,” Gaz said with a pause. “is in his room.” Looking Zim up and down she could tell something, be it good or bad, was going to happen. “You two have fun. I’m leaving. Don’t burn the house down.”

Zim gave her a small acknowledgement of a nod as she walked past him leaving the house. 

This was a rare moment for Zim, alone in the Membrane house with Dib probably blasting his music in his ears so he clearly didn't hear Zim earlier. He sneaks around the house having a good look at everything. It really hasn't changed much over the years. Zim liked things that didn't change. There was an order, a routine and he's glad at least this part was relatively the same.

When he decided he had poked around enough, he headed to where he assumed Dib’s room was. He has only ever gotten in via the window so he had to make an educated guess. 

It didn't take very long. Dib’s smell was very distinct and Zim basically just had to follow it like some cartoon character following a pie smell trail. It was almost odd, Zim could tell the smell was stronger than usual. More concentrated maybe?

When he reaches the door a smirk crawls over his face. Dib couldn't ignore him any longer. Just before Zim barged in he heard a very familiar sound. The same breathy moan from the night he snuck in. And then he heard it.

“Ziiim-” it was hushed and full of heat but very clearly his name.  
For whatever reason this made Zim’s brains short circuit. He felt an immediate possessive feeling fill him. He wanted what was in that room. He NEEDED to be in that room. 

And so, Zim opened the door.

Several things happened at once. As soon as the door swung open Zim could see Dib on his bed. He had his shirt riding up his chest exposing scars that Zim didn’t give him. He had no pants on either and it seemed that he had fingers from one of his hands curled in side himself. Zim made a note that it was at least 3. 

In that exact moment Dib yelled louder than Zim had thought humanly possible.  
“GET OUT!!” Dib’s face was red. It was on fire. “ZIM! GET OOOUUUT!!” he quickly covers himself with his blanket as he hurls whatever object he has near him at the green intruder. 

At this, whatever possessive haze that fogged his mind had cleared enough to dodge the projectiles. “YOU STINKING HUMAN DON’T THROW STUFF AT ME.” Zim yells back determined not to leave so easily. 

Dib manages to slip on his underwear. He thinks how damn lucky he was that he left them on around his legs.  
Dib was angry. He was furious. In Dib’s entire life he doesn’t think he's been this full of anger. It was one thing for the alien to be invasive and persistent and lacking personal space in his day to day life. But it was a completely other thing for Zim to barge into his room while he was doing…that! Especially when Dib had in fact been thinking about Zim while he did it.

“LEAVE!!” Dib’s throat felt strained as he yelled. Oh god Dib wanted to cry. 

“YOU WERE THE ONE CALLING MY NAME! YOU CALLED ME I HEARD YOU!” 

In that moment Dib felt his heart fall into his stomach and then onto the floor.  
Dib swallowed whatever tears welling in his eyes. Every emotion he had was just pure rage.

He picked up a nearby baseball bat and swung without hesitation at the Irken. 

“WOAH GEEEEEEEEZ!” Zim cried out as he dodged the blunt weapon. “ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!!”  
Zim put his hands up leaving Dib’s room in a huff.  
Before Zim can even turn around the door slams shaking the whole house with it.  
“IT'S NOT LIKE I SAW ANYTHING YOU WORM. IRKENS DON'T CARE FOR YOUR WEIRD HUMAN ‘RITUALS’. IT’S NOT LIKE I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING THAT WAS SO SECRETIVE.” 

“I DON’T GIVE A SHIT ZIM GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I LITERALLY KILL YOU!” Dib shouts from behind the door. 

Zim kicks the door before stomping down the stairs. He makes sure to slam the front door on his way out. 

Dib can feel his legs shake and turn to jelly as he collapses to the floor with his back to the door. “Shit shit SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!!!” he yells to no one in particular. He grips his hair so hard it starts to hurt.

When Zim finds himself alone at his house he’s angry. But he's not mad at Dib, he's mad at himself. His face felt hot and his clothes felt tight. Despite saying he didn’t know what Dib was doing, he was fully aware and now he understood.

What he saw Dib doing, he wanted to see it again. 

\-----

Zim resigned to the fact that he unfortunately was going to have to apologize to Dib.  
Dib was avoiding him to the point that he wasn't even home.  
When Zim broke into Dib’s room a week after the “incident” Gaz informed him that Dib was out of town for a trip. At least he obtained the Dibs phone number during that conversation. So it wasn't a complete waste of Zim’s time.

He called a few times but there was no answer. Getting further frustrated in the matter he devised a plan. 

Zim learned that Dib would be returning to his house that Friday. So when Friday evening came around, Zim waited in the bushes. 

He can hear the familiar putter of Dib’s old truck pulling up into the driveway. No less than 3 seconds after Dib leaves the truck, Zim strikes. Instantly enveloping Dib in the Pak legs and taking him home. 

Upon entering the house Dib is unceremoniously dumped onto the couch. “ZIM WHAT THE FUCK!” 

“ ZIM IS HERE TO APOLOGIZE!” he yells back, placing his hands on his hips.” THERE! Zim has apologized. Now the Dib has no choice but to go back to normal!” 

“That's a pretty shitty apology bug brain.” Dib spits.

“Doesn't matter.” Zim claims. “It was sufficient.” 

“Oh ya?” Dib sneered back. “Says who?”

“Says Zim.” 

“Mh hmm okay ya whatever.” Dib goes to stand up. “Well if you’re done with your shitty apology, I’d like to go home.” He pushes his way past the Irken.  
But before he can get to the door, he feels a clawed hand wrap around his wrist. 

“What could you possibly want now.” He says feeling anger well up inside him again. He was not in the mood for anymore of Zim’s games.

“I want to know why the Dib called out for Zim.”

It took a second for Dib to realize what Zim was asking from him. And the second he does his face turns red hot.  
He tries to shake off the clawed hand. “That's none of your business Zim! It's nothing! ”

“It clearly isn't!” Zim tightens his grip. “Humans don’t do what you did for ‘nothing’” 

Dib didn't know what to say. He stops fighting Zim’s grip and lets his arm go limp.

“J-just let me go home Zim.” Dib felt himself choking on his own words. He really really didn't want to be here right now.

“No.”

Dib looks up giving Zim a stare “Why?” 

It took a moment for Zim to say what he wanted to say. Like he's mulling it over. Zim doesn't like change, but what he's about to say will change things.  
Zim says it anyway. 

“Because Zim wants to hear you say it again.” 

“What? You’re kidding me.” Dib starts to panic as Zim closes the gap between them. 

“Why would Zim joke about this.” He says in a deadpan tone staring right at Dib.

Dib could tell that Zim was being serious. But why? He was at a loss for words while becoming more and more aware that the grip on his wrist was moving to his hand as if to hold it.

“Zim?” Dib says cautiously as he can feel Zim play with his fingers. 

“MMmm” Zim replies only half paying attention. 

“Can I,” Dib needs to choose his words wisely. “Can I…kiss you? 

This draws back all of Zim’s attention. “Zim bets that the Dib-beast would like that very much.” he says with a coy smile. 

The flush on Dib’s face grew. “MAN! If you’re just doing this to be mean I swear to god-” Before Dib could finish he felt a sharp hand take him by the neck and bring him down close to Zim. 

Their lips crashed together desperately. It was unlike anything Dib had ever experienced before. Zim parted Dib’s lips and he let the long segmented tongue find a new home intertwined with his own. The sensation of the incredibly long alien tongue was going to make his head explode.  
Dib wanted more. He felt himself push deeper into Zim. He felt them both tumble onto the nearby couch neither separating to assess their surroundings.  
Dib began to push again with desperate need for more of Zim. He needed all of Zim.

The hand on the back of Dib’s neck moved to snake into his hair taking a fist full. This acted as a way for Zim to control the entire situation as he pulled Dib below him.

As they finally parted for breath, Dib was absolutely speechless, eyes half lidded and face flush. “If this is all Zim needed to do to shut you up,” Zim says almost in a purr as he kisses Dib's neck. “Zim would have done it years ago.” 

“Ugh shut up man.” Dib brings an arm to his face to hide it. He can feel the Irken smile into his neck. Dib almost jumps out of his skin when he feels a tongue on his neck. It coils around a specific spot before he feels Zim close his mouth around and suck hard. It feels so good Dib can't help but grip Zim’s shoulders for support.  
The familiar breathy moan that Zim has come to like so much escapes Dib’s lips. “Oh my god Zim-” Dib claps his hand over his mouth the second he realizes what he just did.

Zim unlatches himself from Dib’s neck to see his handy work. He brushes a finger over the exposed sensitive skin that is quickly turning into a bright purple.  
“This will show everyone you belong to Zim.”

Dib can't help but feel a shiver shoot down his spine at these words. 

“And that will never change.” Zim says now satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this fic please leave a kudos and a comment! <3


End file.
